lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Josh Hirsh
' Josh Hirsh' is the oldest son of Thalmes, and Lessley Hirsh making him both a member of and the heir to House Hirsh. Josh Hirsh has three siblings in the form of Emile, Astria, and Emily Hirsh of which his brother Emile is a high ranking member of the House Hirsh forces and he runs the protection operations of two of the mines run by House Hirsh, while his sister Emily is a powerful Magi and following the founding of the Order of the Blue Dragon she has come to join this new order, while the youngest in Astria Hirsh has become a skilled assasin for the Order of the Violet Dragon. Josh was involved in a very long relationship with Anna Kendrick but he has been made to marry Taylor Swift and in this way he is now engaged to Taylor Swift. Josh Hirsh was born the first child of Thalmes, and Lessley Hirsh which made him the heir to the house. In this way he spent his early life training with members of the House Hirsh honor gaurd in order to be a more skilled military man, as well as tactician. When he reached the age of twelves he was sent to Lucerne to join the Lucernian Academy which was an honor that wasn't common for children born in Brill as they are historically a poorer town then those of other towns. While at the academy he discovered that in Brill House Hirsh was something special and powerful but when it came to Lucerne his house was a small fish. This lack of respect that he found in the Lucernian Academy created a sort of chip on his shoulder that remained when he returned as well. As he came to grow in age he came to be discusted with his younger brother Emile Hirsh who his paranoia was telling him was attempting to take the heir role from him. Despite the best efforts of Emile the two became bitter enemies, and this only increased when Josh was forced to marry Taylor Swift and while this was happening Emile fell in love with Taylor Swift. History Early History Josh Hirsh was born the first child of Thalmes, and Lessley Hirsh which made him the heir to the house. In this way he spent his early life training with members of the House Hirsh honor gaurd in order to be a more skilled military man, as well as tactician. Lucernian Academy : "It was a shocking turn of events to see how weak House Hirsh was in the eyes of the nobility in Lucerne. I was laughed at for my arrogance, and after realizing what we were, I became bitter about the entire process." : -Josh Hirsh When he reached the age of twelves he was sent to Lucerne to join the Lucernian Academy which was an honor that wasn't common for children born in Brill as they are historically a poorer town then those of other towns. While at the academy he discovered that in Brill House Hirsh was something special and powerful but when it came to Lucerne his house was a small fish. This lack of respect that he found in the Lucernian Academy created a sort of chip on his shoulder that remained when he returned as well. Return As he came to grow in age he came to be discusted with his younger brother Emile Hirsh who his paranoia was telling him was attempting to take the heir role from him. Despite the best efforts of Emile the two became bitter enemies, and this only increased when Josh was forced to marry Taylor Swift and while this was happening Emile fell in love with Taylor Swift. Taylor Swift See Also : Taylor Swift Family Members Relationship Category:House Hirsh Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal